1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As feature sizes of semiconductor memory devices are reduced, short channel effects have become more and more problematic. To overcome short channel effects, a buried channel array transistor (BCAT) structure, including a gate electrode buried in a trench, has been proposed. However, various characteristics of BCAT devices, including, for example, gate induced drain leakage (GIDL), current amount, etc., may vary depending on how much the gate electrode is buried in the trench.